


Rain

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Takuma accidentally breaks Kai's glasses and has no choice but to walk Kai home.  Unfortunately for them, it gets them both caught in the rain so they seek shelter in Kai's home until it passes.
Relationships: Ijuuin Kai/Kibakura Takuma





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke and now I'm invested. 
> 
> Anyway, unless anyone else has ideas... I want to muse shipnames...   
> Runesword shipping (Based off of their decks but idk, they might change them? That and multiple people use the same class.)  
> Livid shipping (Color based and another name for blue-grey is livid... haha! cute)  
> Battlemage shipping (Also based off of decks.)

The day isn’t particularly bright and the forecast overhead looks dim and cloudy. Kai’s primary goal is to get home before it starts to rain. His vest won’t hold up in a rainstorm, the fabric is too finicky to even survive a ‘delicates’ load in a washing machine. He’s not about to ruin his vest all because of a little rain water.

Kai, while a genius in some ways, still has a lot to learn. Looking ahead as he walks is one thing he’s yet to master. With his nose buried in his notebook, he unfortunately does not see Takuma walking towards him until it’s too late and they’ve collided. 

It’s not a particularly hard collision but Kai isn’t a particularly hard person either. He falls backwards, knocked back to the ground as his glasses go flying. He hears them land in the distance but without them, he can’t see even a few feet in front of his face.

He pats around pathetically on the ground for a few moments before he snaps at whomever had the nerve to hit him in the first place.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Kai demands.

He hears the footsteps stop as the person that hit him comes to a standstill. They give him no answer. Kai can’t even make out their features, all he can see is the silhouette of a person.

“You knocked me to the ground!” Kai scolds, trying to stand up. “I lost my glasses. Where did they go?”

“Tch.” The other person mutters in irritation. “Maybe you should have watched where you were walking.”

Kai recognizes the stranger’s voice vaguely. It takes a second before it hits him but when it does, he can’t help but smirk. “Kibakura Takuma? Hey, I think I know your brother. I don’t think he’d be happy to know about what you did to me. What was his name again… Seiya?”

“Leave my brother out of this.” Takuma snaps. “What do you want? Your glasses? Good luck with that, they’re broken.”

Kai’s smirk falters instantly. “Wh-what? How… How am I going to get home now? I can’t even see!”

Takuma frowns, feeling a little guilty now as he watches Kai panic. He rubs his arm sheepishly, unsure what to do now to make the situation better. He should have just walked away.

“You have to take me home!” Kai panics. “You broke my glasses so you have to get me home. My spare glasses are at home, I just need to get back and then I’ll be fine.”

Takuma hesitates but reluctantly agrees. The last thing he wants is for his brother to find out about this. That and he sort of feels sorry for this kid.

“Fine.” Takuma sighs. “Which direction.”

“It’s just west of here.” Kai explains.

Takuma stares at him, confused. “West?”

Kai sighs and smacks his hand over his face. “Go left.”

Takuma grabs Kai by the arm and starts to steer him off towards his house. They walk a few blocks before Kai tells him where to turn next. It takes all of ten minutes to reach Kai’s home but by then, the rain is already starting to pour down. They have to run the last block to duct into Kai’s home to avoid getting rained on anymore than they already have.

“Thank goodness, we made it.” Kai sighs in relief as he makes his way to the kitchen. He’s gone for just a moment before he returns to Takuma, a new set of glasses to adorn his face. “Oh, now I can see you.”

“Tch.” Takuma mutters again. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares out the doorway. “How am I going to get home now?”

“Why don’t you just wait for it to clear up?” Kai suggests. “You can wait here.”

Takuma sighs and steps out to sit on Kai’s doorstep. He rests his face in his palm and rests his elbow on his knee. Kai returns the sigh and follows Takuma out the door to sit beside him.

“It’s not so bad.” Kai says. “By the looks of it, it should clear up soon.”

“How would you know?” Takuma mutters.

“Well, based off of the cloud formation, the current season and experience, I’m able to draw up a hypothesis.” 

“You’re so  _ weird _ .” Takura says under his breath.

Kai sighs. “Everyone says that about me.”

Takuma can’t help but let out a dry chuckle. “They say the same about me.”

“I think that’s justified.” Kai agrees.

They stare out at the rain again, the silence growing on. It’s a comfortable silence, pleasant in its own right.

“I heard that you play Shadowverse.” Kai says after a moment.

“I guess so.” Takuma admits. He hasn’t played much since he lost to Hiiro.”

“Do you want to play a round now? It will help pass the time.” Kai suggests.

Takuma agrees, although a bit reluctant. The match is so entertaining that neither of them notice that the rain has stopped until one of them has lost. 

“The rain stopped.” Kai announces, almost sad.

“Yeah.” Takuma sighs, standing. He throws his school bag over his shoulder and sticks his free hand into his pocket. “I should head home.”

Kai gives him a small wave goodbye as Takuma starts to walk off. “Thanks for walking me home.”

Takuma doesn’t answer but Kai doesn’t expect one anyway. Takuma is closed off, quiet and guarded. He had opened up a bit as they played together but that openness didn’t last. Despite that, Kai feels a little hopeful that maybe he’s found a bit of a friend in Takuma. 


End file.
